Hallowed
by ZenIaidoka
Summary: Tsukune Aono has just woken up in the Undead Asylum, next to man he believes to be insane. However this man holds a deep well of information about this new land Tsukune finds himself trapped in. Will he ever return to Japan, or is he forever trapped in Lordran? May move up to M.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rosario x Vampire or Dark Souls.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Looks like your finally awake. Welcome to the next eternity of your life." Tsukune's eyes opened slowly. He felt groggy and his head was pounding.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tsukune called out in the darkness. His eyes slowly adjusted, causing the blood to drain from his face. "Where the...?"

"Don't worry about it. The last few chaps through here went through the same thing, though can't say what happened to them. You're in the Asylum now, and they have no intention of letting you out."

"Asylum what are you talking...?" Tsukune finally noticed the barred door, crafted from steel rods. The old, worn stone made up the walls, ceiling, and floor. There was a small bench, but it's purpose wasn't clear.

"That's your bed chap, though I've taken to sleeping on the floor myself. Just feels more natural. Now let the game begin, since you're fully aware."

"Game, what game are you talking about?! How the hell do we get out of here?" Tsukune felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Yeah, the game. We see who hollows to insanity first. I've outlasted two, maybe three chaps. And I suppose you'll be the fourth. I hope you'll turn out to be a worthy adversary, unlike that damnable wizard who came through here. Lost his soul in just a few days, a week at most." The voice paused, as if contemplating its next words carefully. "Let the game begin, for true this time!"

"What?! How can you play some game at a time like this? I need to get out of here! And I bet you do too. We have to get out!" Tsukune jumped to his feet and grabbed the door. He began rattling the bars like a madman.

"All the strength in the world won't break those old bars. Magic doesn't do the trick either. This Asylum was forged from the very stone arch trees of old. It would probably take a dragon to break through, or an army of demons."

"No, I can tear this place down! I have to." Tsukune renewed his endeavors at breaking down the door. He began viciously punching the bars. A succession of loud clangs reverberated down the long, empty hall.

"All you get out of that is a broken hand." The voice gave off a hearty laugh. "Like I said, a simple person like yourself won't be able to leave. Otherwise I would have left a long time ago. Now just calm down, take a seat, and make yourself comfortable."

"No! You don't understand! I have to get out of here now! There's someone waiting for me!" Tsukune punched the wall one last time.

"We might all have people waiting for us chap, but the hard truth is they are gonna wait themselves to death. Now, take a seat and tell me your name, if you do I'll tell you mine."

Tsukune sat down hard on the bench. "Aono Tsukune." He muttered.

"Sorry? What was that?"

"Aono. Tsukune." He repeated slowly, the anger starting to build in his voice.

"Hmm, didn't know that it spread to the Far East. Seems the entire world will be in here soon! Now Aono san, the name is Godrick Gerald Geldronius IV. But you can just call me Godrick.

Tsukune said nothing, his mind kicking into overdrive. _'There has to be a way out of here! This guy is hiding something from me. There has to be a secret passage or something!'_ His mind stopped. "Wait, you called me Aono san? How did you know to add san?" He was genuinely puzzled.

"I've been on my fair share of pilgrimages, Aono san. But that was back before they tossed me in here, you know? Wish I could tell you how long ago that was, but my memory is a little fuzzy. You start to lose yourself in all the monotony."

Tsukune was disgustingly curious. "How...How long have you been in here?"

"Don't know to be honest, there's no more room for tally marks on my walls. I used them to mark the days, I should have used them to mark the months!" Godrick gave a chuckle at his own joke.

"You mean to tell me you've been in here long enough to carve a tally for each day? How are you not insane?" Tsukune's question was deadly serious.

"Back before I was in here, I was often told that I had a will like that of Artorias, and the jolly nature of a citizen from Catarina. But I'm just a simpleton from the Great Swamp. What about you Aono san? Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Hmm, that must be some wondrous place in the Far East I imagine. Good for you Aono san, good for you." Godrick started tapping on the stone walls. "So, other than obvious reasons, why do you need to get out of here so bad? I haven't seen anyone attack something made out of stone arch trees in such desperation. Whoever is waiting for you must be extremely important." Another jovial giggle left Godrick's mouth.

"She's...She's really important to me alright. I would give anything to be with her right now." A sad sigh escaped Tsukune's mouth, leaving Godrick feeling down.

"Hey there chap, pick yourself up." Godrick tried his most comforting voice.

"What's the point? You tell me I'll be in here forever. I might as well sulk about it." Tsukune buried his face in his hands.

Godrick stood up, getting close to the door. "Listen, Aono san. I have something to tell you, even though I really shouldn't. But I'm going to anyways, because I hate it when people are so sad." He took a deep breath. "Legend has it there is a knight around here, searching for all the people imprisoned. It's rumored he has the master key to the cells. He could let out every single person. But, then again, it is just a legend..." He trailed off.

"Gee thanks, thanks for telling me that. I feel so much better now, knowing that someone may or may not be coming to get me out of this hell hole. Meanwhile Moka could be in danger! I need to get out of here!" Tsukune yelled, throwing a weak punch at the wall. "Instead I'm stuck in this place, with an insane man! You lost the game a long time ago!"

Tsukune heard Godrick sitting down.

"Geez, looks like you'll lose it in a few days. Real shame too. You're just going to give up on this Moka." Godrick whispered.

"WHAT!? I'll never give up on Moka! Or any of my friends for that matter!" Defiance roared in Tsukune's voice.

"Then..." Godrick brought himself to the door. He stared right at Tsukune from underneath his tattered hood. "...Win the game."

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Rosario + Vampire or Dark Souls

* * *

Chapter 2

"How many days has it been, Godrick?" Tsukune asked in a muted tone.

"About five days, my good man. I must say you seem rather willing to beat me in this game. I very much appreciate the effort an adversary of your caliber...But you won't win this game. No one ever beats old Godrick." Godrick's tone dropped noticeably, but Tsukune payed no attention.

_'Five days...Five days...Five days...I don't even...I'm losing all sense of time?! It's only been five days...yet it feels like five years. Is he lying to me? He must be, it's impossible that's it's only been five days!' _Tsukune shook his head, forcing himself back to this twisted reality. "You're lying." The venom was as plain as day in his words.

"So Aono san, you think old Godrick is trying to pull the wool over your eyes? I can't say your the first, nor do I doubt you're the last. However I forge no falsehoods. I should pray that you trust every word of my mouth, but I understand your skepticism. For what am I, if not a madman locked in a cage? I'm but a mere dweller in this cell." Godrick shifted himself, allowing Tsukune to see him. He could the man was in a meditative position, his legs crossed over each other.

"Are you...meditating?!" Tsukune yelled, outraged.

"Why yes I am. It's good for the soul, and for the flame." Godrick replied, not opening his eyes.

"For the...flame?" Tsukune's eyes darted around his tiny cell. "What flame?"

"No, no Aono san. Not a flame of the outside, but the one in here." Godrick motioned to his chest. "However, the flame from the inside, can be channeled to the outside. There is only one rule about the inner flame, you must always fear it."

"What are you talking about? It doesn't make any sense." Tsukune complained, casting strange glances at the man.

"This is what I'm talking about." Godrick outstretched his right hand, and as if one cue, a lick of fire beginning to sprout from his hand. It swayed from side to side in slow lolling motion. Tsukune soon found himself captivated by the fire. Godrick flicked his hand, snuffing out the flame.

"What...What was that?" Tsukune found himelf bewitched by the flame.

"Just a simple flame, Aono san. However be warned, a flame lives only to feed or be snuffed out. Fire must be feared, never abused. For to abuse the flame is to abuse life itself. Anyone who does that shall soon find themselves corrupted. Heed my warning Aono san. Don't abuse the flame." Godrick's voice had become cold as ice. His words pierced Tsukune's mind like daggers.

"But...But if you can do that, how are you not able to leave?" Tsukune finally worked up the courage to question him.

"Even the mighty stone arch trees don't bend to fire Aono san. And if they did, they would not bend to my meager flame." Godrick opened his eyes. "Would you look at the time, has it been six days already?"

"WHAT?! We've only been talking for minutes! It's impossible that another whole day has gone by!" Tsukune's eyes bugged out of his head, the blood draining from his face.

"Perhaps where you hail from, Aono san. Time here does not move in a way you are used to." Godrick paused to take a breath. "Time is not a clear line, much like we wish it to be."

"That means...I could be here for years, and never even realize it. Or perhaps you have only been here for minutes. Who's to say?" Godrick replied.

"Apparently you." Tsukune muttered under his breath. "You expect me to trust you, however you things that are so contradictory! You claim to be wise, then turn around to call yourself a madman! You say I've been here six days, or six years, or maybe just six minutes! Well which is it?!" Tsukune bellowed, rushing to the cell door. He wrapped his hands around the bars until his knuckles colored themselves white.

"Whichever happens to be right." Godrick replied cooly. "Wait...! Did you hear that!" He jumped to his feet, scanning the ceiling with the intensity of an ambitious man.

"Don't change the subject! We're talking about you! You're insane." Tsukune declared as Godrick disappeared from his sight. "Don't you walk away from me! I want some straight answers! How long have I bee..." Tsukune trailed off as a loud thud echoed down the hall. It was coming from Godrick's cell.

"All of them? Yes, yes I understand. It will be done right away." Godrick was clearly talking to someone, but Tsukune heard no other voices.

"What are you doing in there!? Stop talking to yourself, you're insane!"

Godrick suddenly shot into Tsukune's view. He was fumbling with something in his hands, but Tsukune couldn't see. Godrick's tattered robes were blocking most of the body. A soft click was heard.

Godrick's cell door slowly screeched open. Neither of the two said a word, only staring at each other. Finally Godrick took a half step out into the hall.

"I'm...I'm..." Godrick choked up, unable to finish his sentence. "...Years of rot, depression, insanity, fear, and hallows. But not anymore! I'm free! Hahaha! I'M FREE!" He was overcome with emotion. He started to walk down the hall.

"Wait! Hey! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Tsukune screamed. "You can't leave me here!" He was starting to panic.

"You have no idea what I've suffered in this place. You shall suffer what I've suffered, until then you will never appreciate freedom..." Godrick replied without turning around. Tsukune dropped to his knees.

_'This is happening...? This is really happening. I'm going to spend my eternity in here, and then some.'_ Tsukune could feel his heart beginning to stop. He was losing his will to live.

The door to his cell slowly opened. "So what? Should I have taken that job as a player in the theater?" Godrick asked Tsukune, offering him his hand.

"Wha...Why?" Tsukune asked, looking up at the older man. He had the look of a scared puppy.

"Because, no one deserves to be in this hell. Now let's go find this Moka of yours. I'm sure she's worried sick."

Tsukune took his hand, bringing himself to his feet. _'I will find you Moka, and Kurumu, and all the others! I won't stop until I find you!'_

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Dark Souls

* * *

Chapter 3

"Now come Aono san. We must make haste to leave this place." Godrick announced, taking off like a bullet down the halls.

"Hey wait up! I can't run that fast!" Tsukune shouted into the dark corridor. He could barely see a few feet in front of his face.

"Strange, you can't see in the dark. Most undead can, though I suppose everyone is different." Tsukune couldn't even see Godrick. A bright flame burst into life close to Tsukune's face. "Follow me then, Aono san. I'll try to get you out of here alive, and not hollowed." Godrick whispered that last bit to himself before waving his flame slowly around.

Tsukune started to get a sense of space as he caught bits and pieces of their surroundings. He was very appreciative of this man who showed him so much compassion in this time of need. But he still refused to trust him. He didn't think this man had it out for him, but something was certainly not right.

'What had he whispered...? Something about being hollowed?' Tsukune's thoughts were running wild, when he ran into Godrick. The man has stopped with no warning, not even a small signal in body language.

"You hear that?" Godrick spun around on the balls of his feet, swiveling his whole body in a perfect circle. The flame he so gently carried in his hand was in Tsukune's face for few seconds. Tsukune felt his eyebrows beginning to singe just as he pulled the flame back around.

Tsukune brought his hand to his ear, perking them up as he did so. Nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing. "No, there's nothing to hear." He replied skeptically.

"No fool, listen. You can hear it! A humanoid sound. Screaming, crying, wailing, something of that helpless nature. I can't depict it clearly, but it's somewhere around here. We'll have to check the cells one by one, and whatever you do, don't pay attention to the hollows." Godrick's tone went back to that familiar one of forewarning.

"What do you mean when you say that? What is a hollow?" Tsukune asked, expecting an answer for once.

"You'll find out soon enough Aono san, you'll find out soon enough." Godrick paused, as if to question his own thoughts. "We'll need to split up."

"Split up?" Tsukune tried to hide all the apprehension and fear building inside him. _'He's going to leave me for dead. All because I'm a weak human. Maybe Moka deserves better than me after all. She deserves more than just a human.'_

"Yes Aono san, I'll take the this upper floor, you continue searching down here." Godrick motioned to the stairs and the seemingly endless hallway. "Just be sure to check all the cells and we'll meet at the top of these stairs. Yell if you get into trouble." With that, Godrick ascended the stairs in a quick fashion, leaving Tsukune to stand alone in the dark.

Tsukune didn't notice it at first, but his eyes were starting to adjust to this perpetual darkness. Once he felt comfortable with his vision, he began to look inside the cells. Every single one he passed was empty. _'Just like the rest of this terrible place.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Not a single person, animal, or "hollow" in any one of these cells. I suppose that's good though.'_

He was nearing the end of the hallway, the very last cell quickly becoming larger and larger in his field of view. Before he even approached it, he knew something was wrong. His gut told him to walk up cautiously and he listened. He tiptoed towards the old bars, holding his breath. He had to force himself to bring his face close to the bars. He peered inside slowly, then realized what was off.

Tsukune had been pressing himself to the cell door inadvertently, and the door was slowly opening. 'This cell was already open?! Someone was he...' He was viciously ripped from his thoughts and thrusted back into reality. He felt cold, jagged steel slicing unevenly into the flesh of his calf muscle. The blade didn't bite deep enough to be fatal, but it was extremely painful. Tsukune forced himself to turn around and face this aggressive enemy.

He found himself staring into dead, soulless eyes. Decaying flesh, rotting innards, and the stench of death invaded his nostrils. He had to force himself to look away from the face. A bony hand was gripping a pathetic blade. It was made out of a rusty metal, presumably iron or steel, though it looked to be the shattered remains of a once great sword. Tsukune forced himself to look back up.

The thing's mouth looked to be in a permanent contortion of pain. It lacked most parts of the nose, having only a tiny amount of flesh covering the nostrils. He also couldn't discern any ears of the creature, then finally it hit him.

_'This thing is going to kill me!'_ Tsukune had been subconsciously backing himself into the cell, not realizing it until now. He missed a step, falling to the ground as the hollow advanced on him. It raised its foul blade over its head, preparing a death stroke.

Tsukune pulled his arms above his head and shut his eyes. This was his last, weak attempt to protect his head from cold metal. But the blow never landed, he was never killed.

When Tsukune dared to open his eyes again, he was left facing Godrick, who was offering him his hand once more. "Get up Aono san. Get up and shake it off." Godrick's tone was the furthest thing from gentle. It was more of a command than advice. When he didn't take Godrick's hand right away, Godrick hauled him to his feet.

Godrick then ripped a hatchet out of the thing's back, take a second to wipe off the blade. "That was a hollow, and I killed it. You better get used to it."

Tsukune was feeling like how he was before. He just wanted to leave Yokai Academy and go to a normal school. He payed no heed to Moka's feelings, until he realized the error of his ways. _'But that was different right? Moka didn't kill people, and this isn't Moka. This is a madman, and you are in hell.'_

The next leg of their adventure was a blur, as Tsukune forced it out of his mind as much as possible. Godrick murdering hollows with a hatchet and fire, himself being too weak and cowardly to help at all, and then they would continue. Finally, they found themselves outside, facing a sword protruding out of a bile of bones.

"Finally." Godrick breathed a hearty sigh of relief. "Come Aono san, the gods have shown mercy on us with this blessing." He went to stand by it, and motioned Tsukune to follow. "See this, it's a bonfire, but this one hasn't been lit in quite sometime."

"What so special about a bonfire?" Tsukune asked, his voice empty and cold. He was still numbing himself to this terrible, new world.

"A bonfire is a place where all may seek respite in this land. You just have to coax the flames out." Godrick replied, bringing his hand to the pommel. As soon as his first finger touched it, a tiny yet warming flame spewed out of the bones. "Come sit, Aono san. It would be unbecoming of us not to rest at a bonfire." Godrick told Tsukune, dropping to a relaxed sitting position.

Tsukune followed suit, but his movements were mechanical and stiff. "So what now?" He inquired quietly.

"We're almost out."

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Dark Souls

* * *

Chapter 4

"So Aono, tell me more about these people you need to find so desperately." Godrick coaxed as he relaxed his himself. He placed his hands on his hatchet, firmly planting it into the ground.

"They're...They're just really important to me alright. I need them...And I think they need me. They're the only reason I'm still going on. Otherwise I would have probably already given up." Tsukune sighed sadly, thinking about his group of friends now. _'Wherever you guys are, I hope you're safe.'_

"That's a story I've heard a precious few little times, it's almost refreshing to hear." Godrick replied after a lengthy silence.

"Really? What about you? Why are you here?" Tsukune questioned, wanting to know more about his insane protector.

"I...I just wanna go home." Godrick admitted, shifting his weight.

"Home? Where do you live Godrick? Because the way you talk, it sounds like I might as well be in an entirely different universe." Tsukune mumbled.

"I live out in the land of lords, and we are close to getting there."

"And if I don't want to go there...?" Tsukune asked, wanting to leave this awful land as soon as possible.

"You don't get a choice Aono san. None of us do. Plus I'll guarantee your friends are there on my soul. But enough about that. Get ready to move. We don't have anymore time to waste." Godrick brought himself to his feet. Tsukune finally noticed how much taller Godrick was than himself. He stood at least another head high, maybe a head and a half.

Tsukune shook it off and got to his feet. He brushed meager particles of dust and dirt off his now ripped clothing. When he looked down, he was reminded of his brush with death.

Godrick had offered him what precious little bandage he had left, and Tsukune graciously accepted. He did the best job he could with wrapping his calf wound, but even he knew it was a pretty bad attempt. He found himself staring at the giant door in front of them.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that's our only way out." Tsukune gestured to the door. Godrick opened his mouth to answer, but was immediately interrupted.

_CRASH! _

It was followed by an utterance of pain. Some poor soul was groaning in despair and agony. It sounded as though he was close to death.

Leaving Tsukune in the wake of his sprint, Godrick forced the giant door open. Tsukuned followed as soon as he realized what was going on. He stood next to Godrick, in the doorway. With it's back to them, was a giant green beast, with miniscule excuses for wings. Strange bone-like protrusions sat atop its head like a crown.

The two had arrived just in time to see the mighty hammer go up, then fall towards the ground with all the demons might. As it smashed the floor, the sounds of despair abruptly cut off. Wordlessly, Godrick handed Tsukune his hatchet, and shrugged the rotting, wooden shield off his back. He forced the circular piece of wood into Tsukune's hands before charging at the demon.

Tsukune stood there, unable to force himself to take another step. He was completely petrified by this great beast and its massive hammer.

Godrick was a different story entirely, the demon hadn't noticed his creeping up. Tsukune could only watch in slow motion as the demon turned around before Godrick was ready. The world seemed to be spinning in slow motion.

The demon was already swinging his hammer around, but Godrick was prepared. As a small earthquake from the beast's weapon seem to shake the very ground they stood on, Godrick had easily rolled out of the way. The demon hesitated, not quite understanding it didn't kill anything. Godrick took the opportunity, and launched himself up the beast's weapon with incredible ease. He fluidly climbed the beast, avoiding all the shakes, jerks, and other attempts of the beast to rid himself of this new pest. Finally he had reached the demon's head. What happened next is something that Tsukune will never forget.

Godrick's hand erupted in bright, decent sized flame. He brought his hand down on the beast's head, causing it to writhe in pain and thrash about. It flailed its mighty hammer around the room in desperation as a hole was being burned into its skull. Just before the beast fell, it turned, seemingly to face Tsukune, as it's eyes turned into black ash. The great beast fell, its brain melted into a concoction so foul not even Godrick stuck around long enough. He hopped off the foul beast, landing next to the other set of enormous doors.

Tsukune expected to see the doors open, so he was notably surprised when he heard Godrick's voice, and something else. A small, quiet sound.

"You did all you could, I'll make sure you're remembered. We both owe you our lives." Godrick's voice was choking up.

"...Thank you..." There was a long silence.

Godrick returned to Tsukune, a solemn expression on his face. "We're leaving, but here, take these." He shoved a key and a glowing orange flask into Tsukune's hands, then he ripped his own equipment away from Tsukune.

They made their way slowly across the long hall, taking great care to step around the dying demon. Tsukune noticed how Godrick seemed to stepping quietly, barely placing his entire foot on the floor. It was as though he was walking on sacred ground. Finally Tsukune saw who he was talking to.

A knight was embedded into the floor. His sword arm was painfully twisted and his shield covered most of his chest. It looked like he died trying to block the demon's last attack. Another thing he noted was that the knight had his visor pulled down, covering his face.

"Take a good look at one of the bravest knights ever to grace this damned asylum. Oscar, of Astora. You owe him your life boy." Godrick said bitterly. He halfheartedly forced the doors open, finally revealing the true outside.

The two walked wordlessly up the snowy path. Pieces of ruined stone buildings lined the path, creating somber air. There was little to take solace in at this point.

They reached the peak of the path, looking down below as it dropped into nothingness. Godrick turned his back to it Tsukune.

"Does it just keep going down? I can't see an end to this cliff." Tsukune announced, peering dangerously over the edge.

"Hey Tsukune, there's one last thing I wanted to tell you." Godrick announced.

Right then and there, Tsukune should have noticed something was off. But he didn't.

"Yeah, Godrick?"

"Good luck." Tsukune turned around just in time to feel the hatchet's handle plant itself into his chest, knocking him off-balance. Tsukune fell off the cliff, descending at an insane speed. In a matter of moments, Godrick could no longer see him.

"The living aren't welcome in Lordran. And you were no undead."

* * *

This series will still continue, I swear!

ZenIaidoka


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Dark Souls

* * *

Chapter 5

Tsukune was faintly aware of voices. "I won't have dead bodies piling all around this place! My lady will be here shortly!"

"Then you throw him down to New Londo. I'm content to sit here."

"You would dare to disservice the Way of White like that!? You would dishonor Lord Gwyn and the church of Thorolund."

"Yes, because quite frankly I don't care." The other voice fell silent. "And take another look, the lad seems to be waking up just fine."

Tsukune opened his eyes slowly. _'I shouldn't be alive. Godrick launched me right off that cliff. Is this the afterlife? NO, I can't be dead! What about my friends...What about Moka?!'_

"See? He seems perfectly fine." Those words were followed by a weak laughter. Tsukune turned to look up at these two individuals. They were both warriors, or had at least participated in a great number of fights. They had a worn, weary look etched on their features. The one who had laughed was covered from head to toe in chain mail. The other was wearing stocky armor, with a mace and shield in hand. The two looked like exact opposites.

"Those words mean nothing from you. You'll say whatever you please with no regard to anything." The stocky man shot back. The one in chain mail simply shrugged from his stone bench.

"I'm just a simple, crestfallen man. But you, lad, seem to have some fire left in you. Would you not agree, Petrus?" He turned to look at the stocky man.

"Yes, it would appear he does. You've got the look of someone determined about you." Petrus replied.

Tsukune got to his feet, wincing in pain. He was bruised and battered all over, he felt like a zombie. "How...How did...How did I end up here?" He finally managed to ask the two.

"The great crow deposited you right in that spot, from the Asylum. Though you would have done better to rot in there." The depressed man answered. "Except you seem to have a fire about you. A burning determination, so perhaps it was best you got out."

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone important to me. Did she come through here?" Tsukune asked, looking desperate.

"Why Petrus, if my memory doesn't fail, did a young maiden not cross through this way only a few days before?"

"Yes, yes I do believe she did. She looked quite worried and hardly stopped. We tried to offer her a place to rest here at our little slice of Lordran, but she declined immediately. She said something along the line of having to keep moving and that she was looking for someone. After that she shot off into the Undead Burg. We have yet to see that fair young maiden since." Petrus paused. "Oh how terribly rude and inconsiderate of me! I'm Petrus of Thorolund, here on behalf of Allfather Lloyd. You'll be welcome here anytime, at our quaint little shrine."

"No I don't have time! I need to find this girl. Where did you say she went?" Petrus motioned to the small path winding up the cliff side. "Alright then, I'm off." Both of the men burst out in laughter.

"The boy doesn't even realize how foolish an endeavor that is! How cheery."

"He's right, boy. You can't go anywhere without these." Petrus gestured to his weapons.

"Weapons? Where can I get some? Do you have any?" Tsukune was eager to be on his way.

"Here boy, I've a spare set you can have. Chances are it will end up back here anyways!" The disheartened man handed Tsukune a small purple shield, and a long blade. "These weapons served me well, and they should you. The shield will block most anything, even fire and flames. The sword is good and dependable." Tsukune looked at him skeptically, before accepting the much needed items.

"Why are you helping me?" He looked at the two men curiously.

"Because, you'll be back. Everyone always comes back to Firelink." Petrus explained, before making a shoeing motion. "Now you best be on your way."

Tsukune followed their lead, still slightly perplexed by their generosity. But he couldn't possibly say no. "Wait! Take this!" Petrus tossed a copper coin at him. On the coin, a face was etched into it. "May it bring you luck when you need it most, traveler." Tsukune barely managed to catch it, and as soon as he did, he shoved it into one of his pockets. With sword and shield in hand, he ascended the small winding path up the side of Firelink Shrine.

Tsukune felt his heart skip a few beats. There were hollows guarding the way, and he was out of earshot of the two down at the shrine. _'I'm going to die here...' _He then turned his gaze to his newly acquired equipment. Shaking his head, he turned back to face the hollows. _'No, I'm not going to die! I can't!'_

Mustering all his courage, Tsukune charged the nearest hollow. It was vaguely humanoid, but its skin was rotted and a strange brown hue. It had only a jagged knife as a weapon. He threw his shield in front of him, expecting the thing to attack, only to realize he forced it to the ground. It lay there, sprawling and squirming on the ground like a confused child.

Tsukune looked down at the hollow, swallowing all emotion. He had to shut his eyes as he thrust the blade down.

_Splat!_

Something splattered across Tsukune's right cheek, but he payed it no mind. He could picture the ugly form of the hollow still fighting to survive with his blade in it's chest. He twisted the sword. The squirming came to an abrupt end.

By the time he had cleared through the hollows, he was covered in dried blood and other various fluids. He felt exhausted, and got no joy or sense of accomplishment out of it. It was like killing the dead, he only did it because he had to.

He leaned against the aqueduct and used his sword to steady himself. He had already placed the purple shield on his back after the battle was over. _'This is hell.'_

* * *

ZenIaidoka


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Dark Souls or Rosario + Vampire

* * *

Chapter 6

Tsukune shook himself awake. "Wait...When did I fall asleep? Shit!" He looked toward the sky and cursed under his breath once more. It was a deep purple shade, with hues of gray and blue. He had slept until the dead of night.

He forced himself off the aqueduct, before realizing something. He was in the very same spot from before. _'I must have just passed out. I guess I haven't slept in awhile.' _He racked his brain trying to remember the last time he had allowed himself to sleep. Nothing too recent came to mind. _'Come on Tsukune, shake it off! You need to keep going.' _

He started walking up the tiny stairs that lead to the upper aqueduct. There was a tiny door directly to his right, and in front of him a dead body. Tsukune immediately disregarded the body, focusing on the door. It was the only way forward.

Tsukune took a deep breath before entering the pitch black hallway. He took notice of the tiny pool of water that coated the floor and breathed a prayer of thanks about the dark. He didn't want to know what was floating around in this water.

_Hiss_

Tsukune was galvanized into action. He wasn't alone in here, though he was fairly certain there were no hollows in here. Something brushed across his leg, followed by sounds of tiny claws on stone. He quickly pulled his shield up, completely forgetting he had a weapon.

Something slammed against the little purple shield, almost knocking Tsukune over. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet. But that was only the first in a long barrage. Whatever it was continued to throw itself at him in a fury. Finally Tsukune looked at the longsword in his hand. His features hardened as he briefly put the blade in front of him.

A squeal of agony ensued as the sword bit deep into flesh. Tsukune could practically feel it severing sinews and destroying muscles. The mere thought of it almost made him vomit. The squeals of outrage and anguish slowly gave way to a deafening silence. But he sat there, frozen in time.

_'I can't do this...' _His mind seemed to be telling him over and over again. Then his thoughts flashed back to that of his friends. _'Ruby, Mizare, Yukari, Kurumu...and Moka. They have to be here somewhere. I can't just give up...But...But...' _His thoughts continued to trail off, growing more dark and depressed as time went on. Finally he forced himself to move.

He made his way down the dimly lit aqueduct with great care and caution, eager to avoid any confrontations. The long, stone corridor seemed to go on endlessly. _'It's a miracle this thing is still standing. It looks older than dirt.' _Tsukune had to force himself to focus on other things. He found himself staring at the moss-covered stone, the broken pieces of brick work, and the slowly failing mortar that held this whole construct together. He hadn't even realized when the stone ceiling gave way to a cool, silver moon.

There was a slight breeze, just enough to make him shiver. He found himself facing yet more stairs. They were narrow and very steep. "I don't like this at all." He muttered under his breath. He slowly ascended the stairs, keeping his sword close and his shield closer.

He wanted to run back to Firelink as soon as he reached the top. Hollows were swarming around the entrance. He didn't notice the one with a shining steel battle-axe. Within moment, he found himself cornered and fighting for his life.

"Shit!" Tsukune narrowly avoid the sweeping motion of a broadsword. Just as he managed to pull himself out of way, he found a short sword aimed at his left eye. He threw up his shield in desperation, warding off the blow. That's when he knew it was going to be over.

He could already picture all their weapons simultaneously coming down on his small shield, shattering his arm. Then he would feebly hobble away, attempting to ward them off with his sword. Only that never happened.

A mighty roar, and deafening wing beats warned of something much worse. Something even the seemingly dead hollows feared. Tsukune inadvertently lowered his shield. He regretted his decision.

A colossal crimson dragon dug it's honed claws into the old stone of the bridge, sending hollows and chunks of brick flying. Tsukune could only stand there, mouth agape. The great winged beast seemed to stare directly at him, before taking to the sky, sending even more hollows flying.

However Tsukune had to thank the beast, whether he liked it or not. It cleared the path of most hollows, and those it left behind were so lifeless and confused. It was a pitiful sight, and Tsukune found himself ending these hollows out of mercy.

_'Strange, how life does that to you. One minute I'm about to die, the next minute I'm the only one alive.' _ Tsukune was left pondering this as he slowly made his way across the brick courtyards and stairs. _'Come on Tsukune. You have to keep going, it's only day two...It's day two, right?' _He stopped in his tracks, perplexed by his inability to remember.

"Calm down, you were in the jail, then Godrick, then Petrus, now here. It couldn't have been more than two days, could it?" Tsukune was keeping track on his fingers, trying desperately to make sense of this insanity.

Finally he couldn't bear it any longer, and began looking for a place to seek shelter. His gaze settled on a long, towering building. It was rather square in shape, and looked identical to the rest of the buildings in this little town. But what caught his attention was the faint glow from inside.

"Oh please, please let me be right for once. Please let this be what I think it is." Tsukune forced himself onward, climbing yet another set of stairs. He crossed the broad, wooden slats laid down as a makeshift bridge.

He was beyond ecstatic when he got inside. There was the comforting glow of the bonfire. And something even better yet. He almost missed when he first entered, but upon a careful three sixty survey of the room, he spotted her.

Kurumu's unconscious form, tucked away in an inconspicuous corner. He noticed the gentle rise and fall of her breathing, confirming that she was alive. Tsukune wanted to wake her up, but couldn't bring himself to it. He was much too tired, and she appeared equally exhausted. In the end, he dropped to a sitting position in front of the bonfire. He didn't even realize his eyelids were already drooping.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone!

ZenIaidoka


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Dark Souls or Rosario x Vampire

* * *

"Tsukune..." A gentle voice beckoned him from the utter bliss of sleep. "Tsukune..." It continued its quiet barrage of serene reminders. "Tsukune! Wake up!" Tsukune's eyes opened slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was on his back, resting atop the floor. Kurumu was hovered over him, her face uncomfortably close to his. "Oh my sweet Tsukune! You really are alive!" She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him in a vice like grip.

The hug nearly ended his life, or it seemed that way at least. "Good to see you too, Kurumu." The words flowed breathlessly from his mouth. He wanted to say so much more, to tell her that he was beyond ecstatic that he had finally seen a familiar face he could trust. This was the first time in a while he had felt safe and secure while resting.

"Oh Tsukune it was so terrible! We all had no idea what happened, we thought we had lost you forever! It was..." Kurumu trailed off, unable to enunciate just how unthinkable the situation was.

"It must have been awful. I'm so sorry Kurumu. I promised never to leave you guys, no matter what. I'm always supposed to be there for you, and the others. But, I guess, in the end...I turned out just to be a wimp." He muttered dejectedly.

"No Tsukune! How could this possibly be your fault!? How could this be anyone's fault? You can't blame yourself for this, I, I. I won't let you!" Kurumu's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You can't seriously tell me you believe this is your fault Tsukune. You just can't!"

Tsukune turned a broken gaze towards her. "It might not be my fault, but I didn't do anything to stop it." The words smacked Kurumu like a pile of bricks. She was left dumbfounded, unable to force words out. She dropped her head, a slight frown creasing her near perfect features.

"But Kurumu, I need to know. Where are the others?" His features hardened as his gaze sharpened.

"I...I don't know, Tsukune." She admitted. She appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown.

Tsukune continued to stare into her eyes, as though prying for information. Not out of malice, but pure necessity. He didn't even realize he was putting her off so much. Finally, his air of seriousness and reality seemed to melt away. "It's okay Kurumu. Everything is going to be okay now. You just have to trust me. We'll find everyone and get out of here, I swear on my life."

He tenderly lifted her chin to face him. "I promise you." Her eyes watered, and her lips quivered. A wave of emotion overtook her.

"I knew you were my destined partner." She whispered long after their tender moment finished.

"You say something?" Tsukune asked, turning to face the blue haired succubus.

"Huh? Oh me, no nothing. Just thinking out loud." She replied with a ditzy smile. She took note of how much manlier Tsukune looked with sword and shield in hand. This seemed almost like another side of him that she hadn't seen before. Everything about him seemed confident, even if it was just a little more than normal.

His stance was strong, his eyes were intense, but most of all, he always seemed ready to move. Like a wild cat in the jungle, he was always ready to pounce. Yet somehow, he always managed to stay Tsukune, doing things the Tsukune way.

"Coming Kurumu?" Tsukune asked, shooting a friendly grin her way. Kurumu took a moment to clear her head of all these crazy, random thoughts. They would do her no good in this crazy new world.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied, sidling up to him

"You're just going to stroll around in human form?" Tsukune asked, generally puzzled. Kurumu shrugged in response.

"Hey, you never know. Plus it's kinda a habit now, as embarrassing as that sounds." She blushed slightly at her confession.

"Oh well, alright. We need to get out of here and find the others." Tsukune prompted, before taking the first steps out of the tower like structure where he and the succubus had spent hours together.

They quickly found more hallows, roaming in greater density and force. Hallow soldiers made up the bulk of their encounters, wielding all manner of decaying weaponry. Splintered short swords, cracked long swords, nicked axes, and nearly snapped spears. However the soldiers cared little of this and used their combat experience in the fullest.

Since Tsukune no longer had to fight alone, these encounters were rather brief, mostly thanks to Kurumus innate monster abilities. Between Kurumu's fierce nails and Tsukune's sword, enemies were quickly shredded into piles of waste and visceral organs. That was until they reached a particularly smart group of hollows.

Three immediately rushed them, swinging axes and swords like mad. Tsukune threw up his shield for a block, while Kurumu was left to evade. She dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding a broad stroke from the axeman. The two were just about to go to work, when Tsukune noticed their attack had a pattern to it.

In the very back of the courtyard, a lone hollow lit a small flame. Tsukune followed his hand, before realization dawned upon him. "Kurumu, move!" He shouted, causing the succubus to look at Tsukune, then follow his gaze. She realized mere nanoseconds before what was going to happen and rolled out-of-the-way.

Where Kurumu was just standing previously was now engulfed in vicious flames, courtesy of the bombardier hurling firebombs with deadly precision. It was a long fight before the entire group of hollows were taken care of, and they each came out a little worse for wear.

Tsukune had suffered so minor burns, and Kurumu had two lacerations running across her back, but they weren't deep. "You alright?" Tsukune asked when he saw the lines running down her perfect back.

"Yeah, they didn't get anything major, just nicks really. I didn't even notice when they hit me." She admitted. Adrenaline and the heat of battle had taken the majority of feeling from both of them, focusing only on staying alive and ending the enemy as quickly as possible.

They found themselves facing a watchtower after clearing out the rest of the hollows. A group of spear man and swordsman were guarding the stairs to said watchtower. When they first tried to ascend the stair, a flaming barrel plunked down the stairs, through sparks and ash everywhere.

"Come on Kurumu, I think we're close." Tsukune said, walking up the endless winding staircase of the watchtower.

"Close to what?" Kurmu asked, slightly breathless. Every few steps seemed to be another brush with death.

"I don't know, but it's definitely something." Tsukune had a strange feeling in the pit of stomach.. He couldn't exactly describe if it was good or bad, but it was there nonetheless. Kurumu wanted to stop, for just a tiny break. But she held her tongue. They continued their ascent in silence.

"How do stairs like these just break?" Tsukune asked no one in particular. Just before the watchtower would lead into what he assumed was the outside, the mighty stones lay in a crumpling heap before them.

"Well, what about this weird mist?" Kurumu asked, waving her hand at the opaque white mist. It didn't even seem to be of this world, or even the next. Tsukune sat down hard.

"I don't think we should go through that stuff." He voiced his concern.

"But it's the only way forward. The only other door in this place was locked. And we agreed not to mess with that armored guy below." She was of course, referring to the taller than life warrior coated in black armor. When they had seen him, he had their back to them and not noticed them or had simply not cared enough to turn around. But there was a certain air about him.

They could tell instantaneously that he was not a normal hollow. He seemed an experienced warrior, one who had taken lives without hesitation. One who had been to hell and back with little regret. So they decided it best to leave that fine warrior to his business.

"Let's just stop right here for now. We're both tired, and I think we need a breather. So let's just sit down and take a few moments to think about this." Kurumu suggested.

Tsukune didn't believe their were enough words in the english language to describe how grateful he was for this. So instead, he said, "Good idea."

* * *

ZenIaidoka


End file.
